Une question d'honneur
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Seuls les arbres furent le témoin du futur Louis XVI défendant l'honneur de Marie-Antoinette.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Seuls les arbres furent le témoin du futur Louis XVI défendant l'honneur de Marie-Antoinette.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°29 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, un couple en voyage de noces se rendant dans une clairière et quelqu'un ou quelque chose à cet endroit leur fait la morale.

 **Une question d'honneur**

Louis-Auguste n'avait pu qu'approuver en silence quand sa jeune épouse lui avait proposé cette escapade qui lui semblait tout droit sortie d'un roman. Cela lui avait rappelé à quel point ils étaient encore jeunes, elle et lui, quinze et quatorze ans. On attendait déjà d'eux d'être des adultes, des parents. Et la requête de Marie-Antoinette avait été des plus raisonnables : Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de voyage de noce prévu pour eux à proprement parler, avant d'arriver à Versailles, pourquoi ne pas profiter de Compiègne et s'accorder un instant à deux, qui serait leur voyage, aussi modeste serait-il ? La voir s'extasier sur la beauté des fleurs, des arbres, le fit sourire. Elle aimait donc la nature, elle aussi. C'était une de ses craintes, d'avoir une épouse avec qui il n'aurait rien partagé. Les joies d'épouser une femme jamais vue avant. L'archiduchesse, non la dauphine désormais, lui plaisait beaucoup. Au-delà de sa joliesse, car elle était jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, il percevait déjà chez elle des qualités de cœur qui le touchaient.

\- Ah mon ami, comme je suis heureuse que vous ayez approuvé mon idée ! N'est-ce pas romantique ? Vous et moi, seuls au monde !

Il ne put que lui sourire davantage. Cependant, leur joie fut coupée nette face à la vision qui se dessinait devant eux : au centre de la clairière qu'ils atteignaient, Madame de Noailles, la dame en charge de l'apprentissage de l'Etiquette versaillaises auprès de la nouvelle dauphine, les regardait, courroucée.

\- Enfin je vous trouve Madame ! Quelle idée de venir ici, sans aucun garde pour vous protéger !

\- Mais Madame, répliqua la jeune fille, Louis était là si jamais j'étais en danger !

\- Une future reine de France, une pas encore mariée au futur roi de surcroît, ne s'isole pas dans une forêt avec pour seule compagnie celle d'un homme, même s'il est son promis ! Ce comportement est digne de celui d'une catin de bas étage, vous représentez la France ! J'ignore comment était l'Autriche, mais ici, les règles sont souveraines !

Louis fronça les sourcils et s'avança, à la surprise des deux femmes.

\- Madame. Commença-t-il avec un ton sec qu'on lui entendait peu souvent. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la dauphine et moi sommes déjà mariés ! Un mariage par procuration a eu lieu avant son départ d'Autriche ! Elle est donc officiellement et au regard de Dieu mon épouse et le mariage à Versailles n'existera que pour donner à la cour le plaisir de partager notre joie ! Si nous désirons nous promener ensemble, seuls un instant, avant le départ, il n'y a là aucune offense faite au Ciel ou à l'usage ! Le Seigneur m'en est témoin, si nous voulions consommer l'union sur cette herbe, nous ne serions pas dans le péché !

Sa colère le gagnait et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il criait désormais.

\- Je vous prierai donc de présenter vos excuses à ma femme ! Comparer une future reine, légitiment mariée, à une femme de petite vertu ! Vous vous oubliez !

Mortifiée, la comtesse pâlit, baissa les yeux et se confondit en excuse tout en s'inclinant si bas que Marie-Antoinette se demanda si ses genoux allaient être verts de l'herbe qu'ils foulaient. Elle la regarda partir alors que son époux semblait reprendre son calme.

\- Je vous demande pardon si je vous ai fait peur, Madame. Dit-il en bégayant un peu. D'ordinaire, je ne m'emporte pas si facilement.

Lui souriant, elle lui prit gentiment la main.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ami. Je suis si heureuse que ayez défendu mon honneur ! Comme un preux chevalier !

Si les joues de Louis furent rouges le reste de sa promenade, ce ne fut plus à cause de sa colère.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était le héros de quelqu'un.

 **FIN**


End file.
